


How Dare You

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [14]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, M/M, Mentions of Abuse (Emotional and Verbal mainly), blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Immediately following the dinner with the Hummels, Blaine and Tony have a talk about what was brought up.  Then Tony goes to confront Blaine’s Step-Dad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Normally I try to write my stories in a way that they are connected but you don’t actually have to read one before the other to understand it in anyway… however given that this one picks up a couple hours after Meet the Parents end I would suggest heading over to that one and reading it first. I kind of explain what happens but at the same time not really and there are big spoilers for it if you haven’t read Meet the Parents… 
> 
> I struggled with this story a little… just couldn’t get it to where I wanted it to be and I am still not 100% sure I have. Then again, I had thought it would be much smaller. Also, I’ve never given much screen time to Blaine’s Step-Dad before, purposely avoiding even going as far as giving him a name because ultimately these stories are about the relationship between Blaine and Tony. I think that is where I had some trouble because I had decided early on when I started writing this that I would continue very purposely with that and it made for some logistical issues that I had to sort out. Anyway, Tony turned out to be quite the vicious Papa Bear… who knew!

 

***

 

Tony looked at Blaine sitting next to him through the corner of his eye and mentally sighed to himself as he watched the teenager fidget and squirm in anticipation.

About an hour earlier Blaine’s boyfriend Kurt and his father had left them alone after having dinner where the two fathers had been able to meet for the first time. Now Tony and Blaine sat in uncomfortable silence side by side on the couch in Blaine’s mother and Step-father’s house in Ohio watching the late-night news with the huge elephant that had been left looming in the room.

Overall it had been a successful night even if there had been a few hiccups at the beginning.

Tony because of pressing Avengers business – namely strange looking alien creatures that had been terrorizing New York - had been significantly late to the scheduled dinner.

When he had arrived, he had stashed the Iron Man Suit in the shed out back and quickly made his way around to the front door.Tony could tell immediately when the door was open and he found himself with an armful of gel-haired teenager that Blaine was on the verge of a panic attack. He had done the best he could in front of guests to reassure his son that despite his beat-up appearance he was fine. 

Tony of course hadn’t relished the idea of meeting Kurt’s dad for the first time exhausted, bruised and patched up after a fight but there was really nothing to be done about it so on the way over he prepared and settled on what his excuse for it would be should he be asked.

They had all agreed prior to the evening that depending on whether Kurt’s dad recognized who Tony was they would try to avoid the issue of his true identity keeping facts vague without actually outright lying to the man.Of course, the genius could tell the minute he had met Burt Hummel that 1.) he clearly didn’t know who Tony himself was but 2.) something had the man on guard and ready to blow so they would need to tread very carefully.

Initially he had thought Burt’s irritation with him was because he had been so late to dinner without calling, which in fairness was justifiable. Tony was often accused of lacking the proper social etiquettes, not that he actively tried to ignore them… his brain was just always busier with other things.

Never did he expect that it was because the ever-observant man had connected the dots within the facts Blaine had let slip to Burt about his Step-Father and that the mechanic didn’t know Blaine had both a Dad and a Step-Father getting the two men mixed up in the process.

Even more disturbingly was the fact that all this brought the man to a very unpleasant place full of suspicion.

The conversation had lead to a very eye-opening moment for Tony when he realized that his Son had been subject to various forms of emotional and verbal abuse at the hands of his Step-Father that he didn’t know about.

Or at least hadn’t wanted to see.

At this point Tony, honestly wasn’t sure which. With all the other danger Blaine was in thanks to being both Tony Starks’s son and the son of Iron Man he had needed to believe that the teenager was safe inside his own home.

All the genius knew for certain was that Burt Hummel was an incredibly honorable man willing to stand up for the little guy when no one else would and for that he was very grateful.

Tony had managed to get the man by himself before the end of the night thanking him for his vigilance and willingness to care for his son before giving Burt his private number asking if he ever saw or suspected Blaine’s Step Father of doing anything suspicious or hurtful again that the man would call Tony immediately.

Burt had readily agreed and by the end of the night the weariness and distrust Tony had seen in the man’s eyes when he had first arrived had changed into something more along the lines of comradery.All things considered it had wound up being a very pleasant evening and they parted with the promise to do it again soon.

All that was left now was the unpleasant task of talking to Blaine about his Step-father’s actions.

Tony could feel the tension radiating off the singer beside him and knew that he needed to address things sooner rather than later before his son started hyperventilating.Sighing out loud Tony shut off the TV and turned pulling one leg up onto the couch so he was facing the teenager head on.

“So… interesting night huh?I think it went pretty well don’t you?”

“Yeah. Everyone seemed to have a really good time.” Blaine agreed lightly looking down at his hands in his lap not making eye contact with his Dad.

“Blaine…” Tony started to say only to be cut off.

“We should invite Kurt and Mr. Hummel out to New York maybe during March Break.I’m sure Mr. Hummel would appreciate taking in some of the March Madness games. You usually can get tickets to those right?”

“Yeah I probably can…’ Tony said slowly looking at his son before sighing again. They had carefully chosen this day to get the two fathers together because Pam and Blaine’s Step-Father were out of town on a ‘weekend retreat’.He knew that now was the time to bring up the subject while measures could be put in place to keep his son safe if needed. “Blaine, you know we need to talk about this right?”

“About what?” Blaine said trying to feign stupidity even though the apprehension in his whole body and wide eyes were betraying him.

“About your… Pam’s husband.” Tony said unable to stop himself from grounding out the words as though they were sand in his mouth.

“It’s no big deal.” Blaine said with a half-hearted shrug.

“No big deal?” Tony said in disbelief. “Blaine, it is a big deal. Its even more of a big deal considering the father of your boyfriend who had never even met me was ready to rip my throat out from this very couch a few hours ago when he thought I was responsible for some of the stuff he has done.”

“Mr. Hummel just misunderstood that’s all.” Blaine said defensively and Tony couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Ok…” Tony said very slowly. “Blaine, I need to ask you a couple things and I need you to be honest with me ok?”

“Ok…” Blaine answered hesitantly.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Blaine said after a few seconds of hesitation.

“Has he ever physically hurt you?” Tony said stealing himself against the answer he didn’t want to hear.

“What? Dad no!” Blaine shouted quickly in surprise.

“Well it is an honest question… Clearly the man has been verbally and emotionally abusing you at least in some capacity over who knows how many years.”

“Its not like that Dad.” Blaine said shaking his head in denial.

“Really?So, he didn’t try to turn you straight by getting your hands dirty fixing up a car during the summer I was in Afghanistan?”

“I…” Blaine said trailing off going white.

“That’s what I thought.” Tony said flopping back against the couch taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “So just so we are clear… he hasn’t hit you or physically hurt you in anyway? And remember you promised to be honest with me.”

“No.He has never physically hurt me.” Blaine said looking at his dad with wide eyes.

“But he has verbally and emotional abused you more than that one time.”

“I… don’t know. Maybe?” Blaine said looking back down at his hands again.

“Well tell me about some of the other things he has done then?”

“Dad…”

“Kiddo, I need to know whether I need to be getting you out of this house.I can’t even begin to think about all the stuff you’ve had to endure that I have missed.” Tony said seriously.

“I promise you Dad its not like that… I mean he clearly isn’t happy that I’m gay… and I don’t think he likes you very much… but he hasn’t ever really done anything… major… to me before.” Blaine said looking at Tony.

“But he has done some things.” Tony said pausing waiting for Blaine to answer.When the teenager did nothing more than go red in the face Tony realized he clearly had his answer. “But you won’t tell me what?”

“Its nothing.I can handle it.”

“But you shouldn’t have to Kiddo.” Tony emphasized but knew that he wasn’t going to get anything more out of his son

“It’s not all been bad…” Blaine said tentatively.

“Right…” Tony said shaking his head. “Well promise me this at least.If he ever does hurt, you in anyway from this day on you call me or come to me right away.Ok?”

“Sure Dad.”

“And I want to come back and have a chat with him.” Tony said firmly.

“What? No!”

“You’re my son Blaine.I just want to make sure he and I are on the same page when it comes to your physical and emotional well being.”

“Please don’t… or at least wait for a little while and calm down.If he does anything else you can always come then to talk to him.” Blaine pleaded.

Tony stared at his son’s big pleading eyes for several moments before nodding.

“Ok. I promise I will at least sleep on it for a little while first.”

“Thanks Dad.”

 

***

 

Tony decided that waiting exactly three days before he flew back out to Ohio to confront the man was enough time to “sleep on it” without being considered an over reaction.The feeling that he needed to act on his thoughts of confronting the man had only grown exponentially.

Three days also had the added benefit of Tony knowing for a fact that Pam and HIM had returned from their weekend away.

It helped that he had also had JARVIS hack the personal calendars of his ex and her husband and therefore knew exactly the time the man would be at the house alone and with no chance of Blaine happening to over hear their conversation.

So, at 2pm on a Tuesday Tony found himself striding up the walkway with a purpose of the suburban Ohio home and knocking on the door forcefully.

Since the genius’s first instinct was to sucker punch the man as hard as he could in the face the minute he opened the door in an effort to stay calm and rational Tony instead counted the number of seconds it took with slow deep breaths using a technique Bruce had taught him one day after claiming the billionaire could use a healthier way to deal with stress.

Several breaths later the door opened revealing Blaine’s Step-Dad and whatever good the meditation technique had done was quickly washed away in a sea of red and renewed anger.

“Hey we need to talk.” Tony said by way of greeting.

“Tony? I thought we had agreed you wouldn’t just show up here?” The man said clearly confused.

“Yeah well, we agreed on a lot of things that apparently, we aren’t following.” Tony muttered.

“What?”

“Like I said we need to talk.” Tony said crossing his arms.

“About what? What do we need to talk about so urgently?” The man asked voiced laced with sarcasm.

“Your treatment of my son.”

“My treatment of… Blaine? What on earth are you talking about Stark? You are making no sense.”

“Look Buddy.” Tony said with condescension pointing at the man and emphasizing the nickname hotly. “It has recently been brought to my attention that you are mistreating my son and trying to turn him into someone he isn’t”

“What has Blaine told you?” The man said crossing his arms.

“Now see that’s the funny thing… it wasn’t Blaine who told me.” Tony said cocking his head to the side watching the man’s face flush in reaction. “Of course, when I asked Blaine he eventually admitted it after some coaxing but he wasn’t the one that brought it to my attention. None the less now that I know we clearly need to get some things straight.”

“Even if I knew what it was you were talking about… What I do in the privacy of my own house with my family is none of yours or anyone else’s business.” The man said defensively.

Tony gave him a deep, long hard look before he quickly grabbed the man by his shirt pulling him out onto the porch and shoving him hard against the wall so that he was holding him against it roughly.

“I looked the other way when I walked into that hospital room all those years ago and Blaine told me you had stormed out of the room after my severely injured son had reveled to you that he was gay and had been nearly beat to death by a bunch of his classmates for it.Heck I didn’t know you at all back then and I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt that you were just shocked by the news or even better that perhaps you had stormed out to show those punks a piece of their own medicine like I would have.” Tony said his voice lowering dangerously as he spoke.

“You…”

“I even looked the other way when you ‘accidentally’ booked a vacation so that you were out of town on my kid’s birthday of all days. It turned out fine for him in the end because I got to come spend the weekend with him instead and I would say he had an infinitely better time that way.” Tony said tilting his head in a casual way before narrowing his eyes.“Although as I understand it Blaine being left alone is quite common despite all that the kid has been through and the security issues that I KNOW we have discussed at length in the past.You know the ones, right? Where it was expressly said, he should NEVER be left unsupervised in case someone tried to do something to him? I seem to remember graciously offering to provide security or coming myself if it was possible during the times you or Pam had something else happening.”

“It was…”

“However, I cannot look away from the fact that during the time Blaine had thought that I was dead and was dealing with far more than a fully-grown adult would ever have to deal with you decided in that moment that he should be anything less than what he is!” Tony said emphasising his point by roughly slamming the man back into the wall again.“I suspect there have been several other attempts made as well but Blaine being the kind kid that he is, is to good to tell me about them.”

“You have no right to barge here into my house and accuse me of these things!”

“No right? I’m his father. That gives me every right!” Tony yelled.

“You’re his father. That’s rich!Where were you for the first 15 years of his life?”

“You’re right I wasn’t there… and that is a regret that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. But I am here now and doing my best to be the father he needs me to be which is certainly more than you ever have done!” Tony said letting go of the man and taking a deep breath trying to calm the anger he was feeling.“Now.Do you deny those things?”

The silence from the other man spoke volumes.

“How dare you.” Tony said through gritted teeth his hands clenching at his sides.“You aren’t even fit to share the air he breathes let alone earn the title of Step-Father.Do you know the damage you have done to that poor kid?”

“Want to talk about damage? What about the damage you and that ridiculous group of yours have done to him since waltzing back into his life like a super star? How many times has Blaine had a gun to his head Tony? Or had to watch you nearly get killed right in front of his eyes while it played out on TV?”

“If I didn’t have as much respect for Pam as I do I would put you in the hospital so fast right now that you wouldn’t be able to see straight for days.” Tony said fisting the man’s shirt and pushing him hard against the wall once more. “Here is what is going to happen and listen closely because I am only going to say this once.If I EVER hear anything about you trying to turn Blaine into someone he is not or disregarding his safety again I will ruin you… and I am talking complete and utterly ruined.”

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“Would you like to know how I would do it? First of all, your finances would suddenly disappear without a trace. No more money. Gone. Then your boss at work will I don’t know conveniently find a compromising video or pictures of you stealing company intel and a paper trail a mile long showing how you’ve been selling it to other companies for years.Lastly after all that is done and you have nothing left I will collect that ridiculous little group of mine and we will come here so that you can get to see first hand just how protective they are of MY son. Am I clear?”

Tony delighted in the fact that the man just stood there gaping at him like a fish for several seconds before quickly growing impatient shoving him back against the wall.

“AM I CLEAR?” Tony yelled loudly in the man’s face.

“Crystal.”

“Good. I have installed JARVIS into all of your belongings including but not limited to the house, your cars, your phones, your work and I have people watching you for all the other places JARVIS can’t be.If you so much as put a toe out of line I will know instantly. In a couple more years, when Blaine is done with high school and finally moves away where he doesn’t have to be around you anymore I have programmed the connection to disable itself.”

“That’s illegal!”

“So is abuse.Which do you think the courts will be more upset over?” The genius said icily before dropping his hold on the man and stepping away.“I’ll be watching.”

Tony turned from the man satisfied he had made his message clear intent on driving away before Blaine got home but as he turned to face the street he noticed the teenager’s car in the driveway and a very confused looking Blaine climbing out of the driver’s seat flashing worried looks between his Dad and Step-Father.

Cursing softly under his breath Tony put on his best press smile and started walking towards his son realizing his mistake to late. Blaine had become far to accustomed to the many smiles and looks of Tony Stark over the past couple years and the singer’s eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion.

“Blaine! He just told me that you wouldn’t be home for a while! I was just going to go get a coffee while I wait. What are you doing here?” Tony said not to be deterred even jabbing a thumb over his shoulder in what he hoped was a good attempt at nonchalance.

“I live here.What are you doing here?” Blaine said crossing his arms not buying it.

“What? Can’t a father come surprise his son and then have a heartfelt talk with his son’s step-father while waiting?” Tony said opening his arms wide continuing to feign innocence.

“That depends…” Blaine said slowly his eyes flickering back over to where his Step-Father still stood against the wall looking distinctly pale. Some emotion flickered quickly across the teenager’s face to fast for the genius to place before Blaine was looking back at him in a predominantly playful way and Tony grinned brightly knowing he was already forgiven. “Did it involve a hidden repulsor glove and someone’s hair being burned?”

“Hey I only singed off Clint’s eyebrows that one time!” Tony said pointing at the teen in mock regret.Blaine merely raised an eyebrow at him tilting his head lightly trying to repress a smile. “Ok fine. Twice.”

 


End file.
